To characterize the effects of opiate drugs on calcium metabolism in brain tissue. This will be done by studying the effects of opiates in vitro and in vivo on structural and functional changes in synaptic calcium metabolism as characterized by fluorescent probe analysis, calcium receptor binding phosphorylation of transport enzymes and Ca ions binding protein regulation of enzymes.